Stripper:Wrestling
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: Just another of my crazy Slash things with Miz/Jeff...some humor. Mostly sexual :D


**The Miz and his Stripper**

**::**

It was nearing midnight. Music played to the highest notch, blood pumped, and heads spun. The room smelled of nose-burning booze mixed with a bit of hot sweat and blood. The colors on the walls seemed to change as bodies danced and moved to the beat of the music playing on the stereo.

Mike Mizanin, who was of course the host of this little party sat back in the corner of the trashed room, reclining back in the chair.

A smile defined his face and his eyes were crazy heavy. He was totally wasted for the entire time.

A voice called out to him but he barely noticed at all. All that seemed to slip from his lips were a few muffled words and before anyone really knew what was happening, the small blurry figure of a female; assumingly sat upon Mike's warm lap with a wobble to her step. Mike felt the soft brush of her legs around his bare waist. That smile was still there and the hands pasted at his sides moved and began to stroke the soft skin of the woman's bare legs covered in fishnets.

They had been slapped away so suddenly he didn't know when to react. "What?" he mumbled so pathetically, the blond stripper laughed and took a tumbling over.

Mike saw what he could only see through cloudy eyes and let out a hardy laugh.

The party ended way too fast and being left all alone in his hotel room, Mike woke up from his little nap to find out that he was definitely alone with beer bottles and heels all over the place, not knowing where to begin to clean up.

**::**

"Damn." He cursed to himself, holding his throbbing head that felt even painful to the touch. Mike looked around the room that still continued to spin.

His stomach began to churn and he bent over with his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths in and back out again. Leaning over wasn't helping at all for his headache even his stomach cramps. "Uuh fuck!" he cursed one last time before the worst happened and it all formed a gloppy puddle before him. Vomiting wasn't the greatest feeling. It felt like the gates of hell had just opened up in your stomach and let out every last fucking demon that screamed on the way out.

After those few seconds of nothing but throwing up, Mike wiped his mouth and tried to regain his strength, with the most nauseating taste growing in his mouth.

He swallowed involuntarily multiple times, becoming more repulsed by the taste rolling down his throat in chunks or liquid.

"Oh shit!" he rolled his head around, closing his eyes. The pounding beat of the music was still playing in his head like the skipping beat of his heart.

**::**

Mike helped himself over to the recliner, which was still reclined out, and fell hard into it. But before he could get comfortable just yet, another pound was found at the front door. His face distorted and his brows furrowed.

"What the hell?" he growled deep in his raw throat, making his way towards the door; uncoordinated of course.

The pound came back just seconds after and Mike became more furious than before. His eyes and throat burned raw and his head throbbed like a bleeding vein. He felt like shit…total shit!

His hand reached the knob that seemed so far away and turned it. It didn't leave as he opened the door to find the youngest Hardy boy, Jeff Hardy standing in the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" Miz squint his blood-shot blue eyes at the confused Hardy boy, still trying to figure out who he or she was. He was still drunk but it wasn't as heavy on his system. Jeff cleared his throat ready to talk but that weird smirk on Miz's face surprised him, stopping him from doing so. "Okay what the fuck Mike?" Jeff stated, putting both of his hands on each side of the door frame.

Mizanin continued to stare and smiled.

"You le-left your heel, babe." He told Jeff who was way whacked out by Mike's strange words and actions. He stepped back fairly quickly, moving far away from Mike. "Whoa man, what are you talking about?" he raised his hands, attempting to stop Mike from moving even closer, like he was. "The party…you don't remember…Izzy?" Mike's smile turned into that same sexy but terribly creepy smirk, raising an eyebrow high, leaning against the frame.

Jeff backed off and attempted to run, but Mike caught him by the forearm, pulling him forward. "HEY!" Jeff hollered realizing now that the Miz was completely drunk. Maybe not all the way but close enough that he could smell the horrid smell radiating off his breath and body.

Mike tightened his fingers around that bulging forearm of Jeff's. Jeff squirmed of course.

"You have been drinking Mike…let me go." Jeff jerked backwards and essentially got free. Miz gave him the most seductive smirk ever and that was making Jeff feel a bit uneasy about this; he was never good around drunken assholes and the Miz was even an asshole sober.

"The strippers left…I-I am alone, man—stay!" Mike nearly broke down right in front of Jeff, no tears but something about Mike's actions worried Jeff.

Jeff pulled away after Mike grabbed his arm again, dropping to his knees with a hard heavy thud. Jeff groaned under his breath: "Mike, stop; this isn't going to solve anything man." Hardy moved away from Mizanin with just two steps back trying to assure him that he was right.

Silence attacked them without warning.

Mike was still on his knees, begging Jeff to stay: "Come on…I'll pay ya' I-I'll do anything man just to make you stay…" Jeff was about to flip when he looked down upon Mike and saw that pain in his pink eyes.

He was way too drunk even if he did smell like vomit and garbage.

Jeff let out a heavy sigh before he dropped his shoulders. "Stop drinking Mike." Jeff looked down at him and he felt those pair of hands grab onto him and where he grabbed was somewhere way too close: "What the fuck are you doing!" Jeff jumped and left Mike's grapple.

Mike glared up at Jeff and practically ignored him by doing what Jeff directly told him not to. Mike stared at Jeff while he undid Jeff's pants right in front of him.

Jeff swallowed the lump in his throat and shoved him away, causing Miz to fall to his back. He laughed hysterically as Jeff fixed the front of his pants. "You are fucking crazy Mike." Jeff turned around in an instant before Mike had anything left to say but once again, Mike won and came pretty close to getting what he wanted.

::

The door slammed shut. The lock echoed in large room and once kicked over bottles were kicked again. "Get off me!" Jeff was completely pinned onto the floor by Mike, who was acting like this was a wrestling match between the two.

It's just the way Mike executed those moves on him that freaked him out. Suddenly Mike had Jeff in a strong chokehold with one single arm. He wasn't hurting the eldest one at all but there was no way he was getting away.

Mike snickered in Jeff's ear.

Jeff moved around feeling Mike's body heat radiate from his torso onto his back; this wasn't right and it was getting more and crazier by each passing moment. "Hey comon there is no harm in child's play right?" Mike breathed so hard and Jeff could definitely feel the warmth of his drunken breath against his skin.

It made Jeff shake and shiver all over.

"Get the fuck off me man…and after this little performance you are definitely not getting Maryse in bed after I tell her." Jeff wiggled even more, with his ass in the wrong spot at the wrong time.

Mike growled something crazy in the back of his throat, before wrapping his big arms tight and securely around Jeff's ripped waist, forcing him back into his lap; more restraint.

"I don't think so…I won't let you speak. If you can't talk you can't tell." Mike smiled ear-to-ear, whispering into his jawline, where Jeff's most delicate spot was.

The oldest wrestler's body jerked forward very quickly but that didn't free him at all from Miz's tight arms. "I will grab your balls, if you have any, squeeze then twist the fucking shit out of them if you don't let me go!" Jeff scolded him but yet there was still no giving up for Mike Mizanin.

Mike giggled holding even stronger than before, nearly knocking the wind out of Jeff with his powerful squeeze.

"Hey we are not here to violate anyone Jeffery we are both here to have a good time." Mike reassured him in a drunken slur like tone kissing the back of Jeff's neck.

Jeff jumped and escaped Miz's unbearable arms.

He glared down at Miz who was sitting with his back against the wall and his legs spread out before him like some whack job with terribly noticeable heavy eyes. "I will do more than just violate you Mike…I am out of here!" the Hardy boy stormed out in such a fuss and in a flustered mess, Jeff had no time at all to react to Mike's spontaneous attack.

He froze at that instant after the feeling of those strong, tense and secure arms wrapping around Jeff's body after his chin rested upon his shoulder and his eyes fell closed hard.

"Then why don't you…?" Mike moved his body closer against Jeff, his heart beating hard in the near middle of his back. Jeff felt as awkward as this position was and made a quick attempt at pulling away from the drunken Miz but failed.

Jeff sneered: "I can't believe you are doing this…you are really drunk Mike and I thinking you need some sleep before this gets out of hand." Jeff told him, recommencing his twisting around but it didn't stop Mike from wandering around the Hardy boy's body with his moist palms. Jeff could feel the heat of the intruder's hands against his skin, and then, without knowing ahead of time, the youngest wrestler stroked one finger starting up against his collar bone and trailing slowly down south, between abs and all.

Jeff shivered and wiggled around like a prissy little bitch, ass grinding against Mike's junk.

"I think it's been out of hand for a while Jeffro…all you need to do is assist me—"Mike giggled against Jeff's neck, so wasted, his world went into a crazy spinning frenzy once again, triggering the alcoholic smell in his breath to roll up his nose.

Jeff flinched and tickled: "No…he hissed, behind gritted teeth, with tense aching muscles and boiling blood.

Mike dropped his forehead onto the back of Jeff's neck and let out a hot laugh. Jeff felt terrible uneasiness it sent him into a spiraling moment of craziness that allowed him to open up more than he thought he could.

That feeling of Mike's hot trembling lips against the small bone in his neck made him feel more than he ever thought he ever would…with a man; someone of the same sex, same gender.

"You smell like beer and desperation Mike…" Jeff let himself fall back into Mizanin. In no time the warmth radiating from Mike's beating torso captured Jeff in an unusual way, causing him to get closer. Michael coughed with a wide-ass smile defining his face very well and brought Jeff closer by pulling him back by the waist.

"Doesn't matter anymore man I have all the company I need." Mike assured him in a delicate whisper, before grabbing Jeff's chin and pulling him in for a kiss; it was more like a peck or maybe a tease but it was sweet just the same.

Jeff stayed completely still, almost paralyzed after that little performance. Miz tasted like booze big time but kissed fairly descent. "I-I have to go." Jeff slowly and carefully removed each of Mike's arms from around him and hurried to his feet. He was so flustered it was hard to concentrate and keep thoughts straight at the moment.

Miz stood up after, bit wobbly, but had enough stability to stand correctly. "Strip" Mike hollered loud enough for only the two of them to hear and Jeff stopped dead in his tracks.

A smile played on his face but he wiped it off with his index finger and thumb. "What the hell…I will not fucking strip you creep." Jeff acknowledged Mike, but not with the best answer Mizanin was searching for. Mike moved inches closer before closing the gap between the two. "Here…Mike leaned forward and put his lips to Jeff's left ear breathing deep, while his hands in his pockets rustled around until he pulled them out and by the looks of it, had a wad of cash between his middle and index finger.

The Hardy boy was surprised by his actions and moved back little, eyes as wide as they could get. "What is this?" Jeff watched in utter amazement somehow, as Mike carefully sneaked the wad of cash into his pants and ended it in a kiss.

"Strip for me." Mike gave him a drunken grin, with his lips connected to the soft flesh of Jeff's cheek, while his eager hands had no trouble at all finding an easy, less complicated way up Hardy's black t-shirt.

Jeff had no idea why he was letting him do this and why he wasn't even stopping him. Soon without knowing before too long, Jeff was pinned up against the front door nearly tripping over the booze bottles in the process.

"You smell great!" Mike smiled against Jeff's cheek, his finger tip finding his pierced belly button and began to play.

Jeff felt the blood rush to his face and knew this was the time for a break down. He began to sweat heavy and his blood was racing so fast, he thought the veins throughout his body would burst any moment.

He opened his mouth to take in the right amount of air. It was a bit warm and he ended up coughing it back out again.

Moving his body down south on Jeff, Mike stuck out his tongue and initiated to circle the cold piercing in the belly button, whereas his hands held tight and locked to his hips.

Mike felt him shiver with his eyes closed and his head still spinning. The painful feeling in the pit of his gut had come back again with vengeance; but nothing happened. "Sto-stop this Mike." Jeff practically chuckled at the tickling feeling of his prickly tongue stroking and circling his bellybutton, he began to notice his own hands playing in Michael's spiked hair.

Mike liked it much more than Jeff at the moment, and Jeff had noticed taking a curious quick peek down and it was there.

It was disgusting if you really think about it; a dude getting a boner from touching or even looking at another dude? It wasn't a big bother to Jeff he had many experiences with stuff like this…but something about this was different and it was amazing.

Mike Mizanin being drunk as he was was still great at what he was accomplishing by all the groans he was receiving from Jeff.

"I am going to take your shirt off man; you're killing me just letting me have a taste. I want to feel you." Mike explained to out-of-it Jeff, who stood against the door without a problem as if he was going to fall over any moment if not held up by Mike's hands that were.

Jeff bobbed his head and Mike took that as an okay. So with help from the Hardy boy, Mizanin finally got that shirt from over his head and discarded into a forming pile in the corner of the room.

Mike never noticed before; actually never really wanted to until this point in time, that the cute built Hardy boy had both nips pierced also. This had the Miz wanting to discover more.

**::**

Minutes after this incident, Jeff was pinned hard against the door with his hands and fingers lost in his hair with legs jiggling like Jell-O in the process of being sucked off.

It was a tantalizing feeling and rippling sensations ran throughout his body, causing him to feel more and more defenseless. Mike was having a good time and so was Jeff. Without informing, Jeff pushed his hips forward and bucked deeper into Mike's mouth. It was mainly an involuntary thing that had been with Jeff for a long time but Mizanin seemed to enjoy it.

Groans and moans have escaped the sweet, swollen mouth of the Hardy over and over again until it had finally ended and he had released his warm load into the wanting mouth of Miz.

…

**Hour later**

…

The two boys did nothing that serious that night, but it did end in some excitement. Mike was passed out on the floor with his jeans undone and his shirt literally ripped to pieces beside him.

His head was pounding and throbbing as bad as the aching pain in his lower regions. He looked around the room with blurry eyes and found Jeff sitting with his back against the back of the couch, shirtless and definitely pants less but not completely nude; restrained with a nice pair of baggy boxer shorts.

"Uh-oh god…what the fuck happened?" Mike groaned, rubbing the back of his head and crawling closer to Jeff.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders and stared down at his hands between his legs. "Well I found this wad of cash in my pants, and all that I remember was being called a stripper over and over again." Jeff half smiled at Miz, who was as confused as hell but still followed Jeff's story.

"Sure…but you definitely have the body of one." Mike winked at the Hardy boy who remained back against the couch, waiting to see what was to happen next. Nothing really happened.

Miz on his hands and knees leaned up and kissed Jeff on the lips very hard and dropped softly into his lap, where he knew he was safe and secure. They both knew it was just a thing that happened, but telling no one they each knew it was more than just a thing.

**XX**

**E/N: WOW I don't know where this went at all! Sorry if it's really bad…I don't blame you guys well it was my best Jeff/Mike fic…there are still more to come! :D**


End file.
